Flare
by kiaara
Summary: Nyala yang mendekap dalam gelap akan hilang setelah terangmu kembali. For Rivaille's Birthday [RivaEre, After Hiroshima Tragedy, Oneshot]


**[25 Desember 2014]**

_Aku masih berusia enam tahun saat itu. 6 Agustus 1945. Hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah libur panjang. Aku, Ayah dan sepeda Ayah keluar rumah pukul 7 pagi kurang beberapa menit (aku bukan lupa. Hanya saja, aku memang belum terlalu mahir membaca jam dinding saat it__u__ kecuali arah jarum pendeknya)._

_Kami tinggal 10 mil dari pusat kota Hiroshima. Pagi berjalan lebih istimewa. Tiga kombinasi sempurna dari Ibu untukku yang masih sangat lugu diberikan sebagai hadiah karena aku rajin sekolah. Sweter rajut wol hijau buatan sendiri, peraut pensil baru, dan sepatu yang solnya bisa menyala kalau kupakai berjalan._

_Ayah mengantarku. Aku menikmati setiap detik, dunia tampak selugu aku. Suara gir sepeda Ayah yang berdecit karena karat yang berpadu dengan cericit burung pagi hari tidak pernah kulupakan sampai sekarang. Gerbang sekolah yang menunggu seperti gerbang dunia lain terasa selalu menjanjikan permainan dan lelucon baru. Aku bersemangat masuk kelas. Lupa melambai pada Ayah. Menunggu bel masuk tidak kalah lama dari menunggu ayam peliharaanku bertelur._

Sensei _datang tepat waktu, barangkali memang aku saja yang tidak sabar. Hari itu kami akan belajar menulis Hiragana. _

_Ini yang kutunggu-tunggu. Bukan belajar menulisnya, aku menanti kesempatan mencoba rautan pensil baru hadiah Ibu._

_Jam berdetik nakal di belakang kelas, ingin menganggu suara _Sensei,_ tapi aku lebih semangat meruncingi pensil. Tidak memerhatikan pelajaran._

_Pukul 8.15, teman sekelasku sudah memenuhi satu kolom buku mereka dengan karakter huruf, sementara aku masih sibuk membersihkan sisa rautan kayu. Saat itu, kulihat jendela kelas kami mulai berderak, seperti ada hantu usil menggoyang-goyang kaca ... dan tragedi mengerikan itu terjadi terlalu cepat._

_Suara hantaman dan ledakan keras. Perkiraan pertamaku, ada komet tersasar menghantam bumi. Pensilku jatuh, tidak ada lagi yang peduli sepatuku menyala atau tidak, teman-temanku menjerit sampai telingaku pekak, dan yang paling membuatku menyesal, aku tidak akan punya kesempatan lagi untuk belajar di kelas itu selamanya._

_Saat itu satu-satunya yang ingin kutanyakan pada Sensei adalah, "Petra-sensei, apa ini kiamat?"_

_Aku menoleh ke arah papan tulis. Di antara kobaran api dan serakan plafon ambruk, mata basahku mendapati _Sensei_ sudah tidak ada di antara kami._

_._

_._

_._

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

_**a rivaere fanfiction written by kiaara**_

**FLARE**

**A (very late) birthday fict for Rivaille**

**Tragedy/Sci-Fi/Romance/Drama/Angst**

"Glosarium dapat dilihat di bagian bawah halaman ini."

.

.

.

_Because love can't be measured in laboratory._

.

.

.

Ledakan besar.

Asap cendawan raksasa memayungi sekujur kota. Gedung-gedung meledak. Langit dibedaki warna merah, jingga, dicorengi kabut kelabu. Etalase toko dengan pajangannya yang berubah bentuk jadi terigu. Anak-anak yang mati terjepit di reruntuhan bordes tangga. Para pelari pagi yang tiba-tiba menjadi cacat. Dan semua hal yang berkonotasi negatif dengan kebahagiaan.

Sepuluh tahun lalu, Hiroshima tenggelam dibanjiri belas kasihan dari seluruh penjuru dunia.

.

_._

[**Tsukuba, 6 Agustus 1955]**

Rivaille Ackerman, 31 tahun, sudah berkawan baik dengan masker logam setebal sepuluh inci, kacamata pelindung antipecah yang telah memegang lisensi standar keamanan internasional, jas panjang empat lapis yang memproteksi tubuhnya dalam kadar mengerikan, sepatu khusus seberat tiga genggam beton, dan sebotol bekal makan siang berupa oksigen cadangan.

Ia masuk melalui pintu lengkung, membiarkan dirinya disemprot cairan aseptik berbahan alkohol untuk menyeterilkan tubuh.

Salah satu asistennya, Isabel Magnolia, menghampiri dengan sekotak makanan di tangan. Rivaille membuka sedikit, dan berdecak tanpa heran. Brokoli, kecambah, bayam. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai makhluk yang menunggu di ruang isolasi itu berubah jadi keledai ternak karena setiap hari dipaksa jadi vegetarian.

Lelaki itu berjalan sendiri menyasar lorong. Labirin di dalam laboratorium disimpul-simpul hingga terasa sangat panjang dan rumit. Rivaille setiap hari harus menuruni 322 anak tangga, 3 kali naik lift dan memboroskan sekian ribu langkah hanya untuk bertemu selama 15 menit.

Barangkali memang ruang isolasi dan ruang kerjanya adalah langit dan sumur. Atau berbeda sedemikian jauh seperti surga lawan toilet umum. Tapi entah kenapa meskipun tidak ada keharusan, Rivaille selalu datang. Sekalipun ia sangat sibuk, sekalipun setiap hari puluhan proposal penelitian menunggunya untuk diperiksa dan ditandatangani, Rivaille selalu menyempatkan waktu (dan selalu mencuri waktu ketika sedang tidak punya waktu).

Pintu geser ruang isolasi kelas A terbuka setelah Rivaille menekan tombol merah di dinding beton. Ia masih harus melewati tiga lapis pintu lagi yang memerisai pintu ruang isolasi. Tiga menit kandas. Rivaille tiba di pintu terakhir. Tidak membuang waktu lama untuk diam, segera melesap masuk.

"Kau tidur, nak."

Sapaan pertama. Dijawab dengan gerakan kaki pelan yang ditarik menekuk dan tubuh kurus yang berbalik pelan. Sosok berbalut selimut yang terbaring di ranjang bereaksi pada kedatangannya. Memandangnya lekat.

"Rivaille-sama," suaranya selemah daun terinjak. "Anda datang lagi."

Rivaille tidak memaksa untuk mengajak bocah itu berjabatan karena dua alasan: tangan kanan si remaja kaku dihujam infus, dan keadaannya sendiri yang terbalut sarung tangan berbahan logam sintetik lentur menghancurkan harapan mereka untuk saling bersinggungan.

"Kubawakan makanan." Rivaille meletakkan bawaannya. "Jatah susu steril untukmu akan kutambah, kalau perlu tiga liter sehari sampai perutmu kembung."

Remaja 16 tahun itu, Eren Jaeger, meremas pinggiran selimutnya.

"Kenapa Anda peduli pada saya," gumamnya pedih. "Padahal semua orang di sini sepertinya ingin saya mati."

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu mati." Rivaille berkata di balik maskernya. "Kalau kau dikremasi, abu tubuhmu yang dibuang ke perairan akan mencemari lingkungan."

Eren terdiam. Berbicara dengan Rivaille-sama selalu jadi hal paradoksal. Seperti kaca dua sisi. Separuh tampak peduli, separuh seakan melihat dirinya terkutuk.

"Kulihat dari pemeriksaan mingguan, kankermu sudah mulai menginduksi pankreas, Jaeger."

Senyum memaksa. "Ya, saya akan mati. Dan tidak akan lagi merepotkan Anda untuk membawakan susu."

"Kapan terakhir kali kau muntah darah?"

Berpikir. "Kemarin. Setelah biksu dari kuil datang untuk mendoakan saya. Malamnya saya demam tinggi dan sedikit kejang."

Rivaille tidak mengangguk. "Aku pergi. Habiskan makananmu. Nanti sore kubawa dokter dari universitas untuk memeriksamu—"

Mata lebar bocah itu menatap punggungnya yang menjauh.

"—dan Jaeger, berusahalah tetap bertahan meskipun aku tahu kekuatanmu lembek seperti tahi ayam. Aku ingin membawamu pergi suatu hari. Kau tidak bisa terus berada di sini seperti manusia gua. Aku ingin menunjukkan padamu seperti apa Jepang di luar sana."

.

.

.

Setiap hari selalu seperti itu.

Dikunjungi, lalu ditinggalkan.

Eren Jeager kembali menghuni dunianya sendiri. Dunia kusam, serupa layar televisi buram. Untuknya bumi tidak seluas litosfer hingga atmosfer, dunianya adalah mikrosistem serba terbatas yang berlabel _**A-Level Biohazard Isolation Room**_**—****khusus untuk pasien dengan bahaya infeksi agen biologis, paparan kronis sinar radioaktif, dan potensi penyebaran wabah penyakit menular.**

Sejak dulu Eren selalu percaya neraka itu ada. Terlebih, ia sudah mencicipi neraka prematur bahkan sebelum ia mati.

_"Okaa-san."_

Okaa-san _di surga tidak berminat menjemput aku?_

Seprei putih dijambak. Selang infus bergoyang. Tetesan bening ringer laktat di tabungnya macet. Eren tidak peduli.

Okaa-san, _aku sudah bosan._

Lima tahun dikurung di sini, Eren sudah mencoret kata kerja menangis dalam hidupnya karena ia sudah terlalu putus asa untuk berharap dibebaskan.

Mata hijau yang dulunya bersinar saat mendekap buku belajar menghitung dari taman kanak-kanak, sekarang buram karena setiap membuka mata yang dilihatnya hanya dinding beton, lantai beton, dan langit-langit beton.

_Apa aku memang seberbahaya itu untuk mereka?_

Susu dan makanan yang dibawakan Rivaille diluncurkan ke kolong ranjang tanpa dikurangi isinya meski cuma seteguk. Eren berbaring miring. Matanya benci menatap kamar isolasi yang kosong, yang jarang ada suara kecuali sibakan selimut dan derit lemah tiang infus saat tanpa sengaja tergeser.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" Hanji Zoe melongok keluar dari kotak lemari asam saat mendengar derap langkah kaki Rivaille. "Kankernya memburuk?"

"Jangan biasakan bicara dan menoleh saat menuang asam klorida, kacamata kudisan."

"Heee? Aku kan hanya khawatir pada Eren!" Hanji protes. "Kau terlalu protektif sampai-sampai seluruh staf laboratorium ini curiga kalau kalian sudah bertunangan."

Rivaille mengabaikan suara kikik Hanji, membiarkan perempuan itu tetap bergumul dengan cairan asam pekat ber-pH 1 sambil bersiul tak berguna, dan memilih duduk di atas meja keramik. Ia meraih selembar koran yang tersembul di tas tangan Hanji kemudian diam membaca.

**Mengenang Sepuluh Tahun Tragedi Hiroshima, Warga dan Tokoh Masyarakat Melakukan Tabur Bunga di **_**Ground Zero.**_

Rivaille menyipit. Tercetak nukilan komentar tokoh masyarakat yang dicetak miring, '_Jepang perlahan mulai bisa mengobati trauma mental akibat tragedi kemanusiaan itu. Gedung-gedung sudah mulai berdiri, jalanan mulai ditata rapi. Kita sedang berjalan lurus menuju kemakmuran.'_

"Orang-orang itu naif, ya." Tiba-tiba Hanji bicara lagi. "Dampak dijatuhkannya bom atom bertenaga nuklir seperti _Little Boy_ kan tidak hanya kerusakan infrastruktur, robohnya rumah-rumah, ribuan penduduk mati dan sebagainya itu. Minggu lalu aku mengunjungi temanku melahirkan tapi kemarin aku datang lagi untuk berkabung. Dulu dia masih jadi mahasiswa di Nagasaki saat terjadi ledakan bom. Sangat menyedihkan karena bayinya lahir mengidap kelainan genetik _Harlequin ichthyosis_."

Rivaille belum bicara. Menyibak halaman koran selanjutnya. Menyusur berita. Ekonomi, bursa saham—tidak ada yang menarik.

Hanji terus berceloteh. " ... Dan bagaimana dengan orang-orang seperti Eren, yang selamat tanpa luka serius, tapi kena paparan sinar radioaktif selama bertahun-tahun? Akhirnya ototnya melemah, cacat, dan sekarang jadi mengidap kanker tiroid."

Rivaille baru menutup koran, menyahut, "Dan lebih tidak adil lagi karena di dalam tubuhnya ditemukan partikel sinar Gamma yang bisa memancar keluar dan berbalik membahayakan entitas lain."

Tuangan Hanji berhenti. Mendadak murung. "Benar juga. Gara-gara itu Eren harus brutal dikurung dalam sangkar beton, ya. Bocah semanis Eren jadi tidak bisa tumbuh sebagai pemuda normal."

"Lebih buruk lagi karena dia diperlakukan tidak manusiawi oleh kalian," sergah Rivaille. "Aku lebih mengkhawatirkan kewarasan otaknya daripada tubuhnya."

.

.

.

Bedanya manusia dengan robot, robot tidak bisa bermimpi sedangkan manusia bisa setiap hari dihantui mimpi.

Eren melihat dirinya sendiri. Dengan kaki-kaki kecil berbalut kaos kaki tinggi berlari di sepanjang jalan pulang. Pipi bulatnya merah selembut arumanis. Ia berlari menggendong tas, dan adalah salah satu hal terbaik di dunia saat Ibu menunggu di depan gerbang rumah dengan tangan terulur. Ingin mendekap putra tercinta tapi Eren malah menyodorkan nilai tugas menggambarnya.

Kepala berhelai cokelat gelisah di atas bantal. Matanya yang terpejam kembali melihat gambaran buruk.

_"Okaa-san."_

Bom atom yang dijatuhkan dari pesawat yang terbang dari ketinggian 31.000 kaki meluncur terjun sebagai pengawal kiamatnya.

.

.

.

Waktu serasa berhenti kala itu. Arloji kecil dengan kuping Miki Tikus yang melingkari lengan Eren mendadak benar-benar mati.

Ia berteriak miris. Bom termonuklir dengan jantung uranium-235 dijatuhkan di udara pagi kota Hiroshima. Senjata pemusnah massal. Bergolak memanfaatkan reaksi ganda. Fusi dan fisi.

Menjadi raksasa penghancur secepat kedipan mata.

Tidak ada yang pernah menduga. Gelombang sinar-X bergolak penuh berahi di dalam tubuh bom yang meluncur selurus jalur roket astronot.

Reaksi fisi uranium berenergi sekian gigaton _Becquerel_ terjadi dengan kecepatan milyar detik. Menghajar tritium-deuterium yang melapisinya sampai mampus, melipat puluhan kali, hingga akhirnya seluruh sistem meledak lepas jadi tungku gigantis di udara bebas.

Senjata penghancur itu memuntahkan sinar radioaktif. Melepaskan 13 kiloton Tri Nitro Toluena. Membakar hangus Hiroshima dalam kepungan api.

Saat itu Eren masih tahu menangis. Ia terjebak dalam reruntuhan. Selangkanya tertusuk kayu penyangga atap. Bocah kecil meraung keras. Memanggil _Okaa-san._ Sistem limbik otaknya berontak hebat ...

_Aku. Takut. Mati._

_"Okaaa-saaan!"_

Dengan mata tak lagi jelas melihat, Eren berlari keluar. Connie, Sasha, Jean ... Teman-temannya yang nakal tidak ada yang selamat. Eren berteriak ngilu. Penjaga sekolah tewas dengan pakaian seragam terbakar menempel kulit. Terpanggang, hanya kacamatanya saja yang masih bisa Eren kenali.

70.000 orang jadi korban tewas hanya dalam serangan satu hari. Di setiap sudut Eren menjejak, tanah sudah jadi lautan mayat.

_"Okaa-san."_ Eren mengusap air mata yang bergulir di wajah berdarahnya. _"Otou-san ... "_

Jembatan rubuh. Hiposenter ledakan seperti sudah bukan berupa bagian bumi. Serupa lukisan neraka. Hiroshima berlangit kabut. Seolah seribu malaikat maut berparade menari di gumpal-gumpal awan.

Eren merasa tercekik. Panas tinggi yang membalut tubuhnya membuat sel-selnya protes. Dehidrasi parah. Sistem organnya berontak minta diselamatkan. Terpaksa, ia meminum air mata sendiri.

"Kalian di mana?"

Sirkuit otak bocah 6 tahun dipaksa berpikir keras. _Yang mana rumahku? Di mana _Okaa-san?_ Di mana _Otou-san?

Dan tangisan Eren hari itu baru berakhir di barak pertolongan tim SAR.

Seseorang menyelamatkannya. Eren dievakuasi bersama sedikit penduduk yang selamat. Tubuh kecilnya didekap, dinaikkan ambulans, dikirim ke rumah sakit, dan ia harus terbaring di ranjang NICU selama 11 hari dengan seliweran selang oksigen, infus, perekam detak jantung dan kateter. Setelah lepas masa kritis, Eren dirawat selama 3 bulan. Ada kesedihan aneh saat terpaksa berpisah dengan dokter dan perawat yang baik. Tapi pukulan terbesar untuk Eren, ia harus pulang ke panti asuhan karena tidak punya siapapun lagi.

.

.

.

Eren tumbuh sebagai anak yang sensitif. Sepanjang hari ia selalu menunggu. Orang tuanya tidak pernah lagi datang menjemput. Seseorang yang menyelamatkannya juga tidak datang lagi sekalipun dirinya sangat ingin berterimakasih.

Eren hanya bisa mendengar kisah heroik dari mulut Bibi yang merawatnya. Dan menjalani hari-hari kesepiannya dengan hati terkagum-kagum.

Setiap akhir pekan, Eren yang sudah belajar menulis rajin mengirim surat ke alamat sekretariat tim SAR Jepang di Tokyo.

Isinya selalu sama:

**"Kakak penolong, terima kasih. Aku anak laki-laki yang dadanya sakit kena tusuk. Aku penggemarmu. Aku ingin sekali bertemu Kakak.**

**Salam dari Hiroshima untuk Kakak yang baik, Eren Jaeger."**

.

Namun, teror radioktivitas tidak berhenti setelah ledakan selesai.

Sinar Alfa yang tidak bisa menembus kertas, sinar Beta yang bisa menembus kertas tapi tidak bisa menembus kayu, dan sinar Gamma yang hanya bisa ditangkal dengan lapisan beton ... Tiga-tiganya terperangkap bertahun-tahun, hanyut di air tanah, tersimpan pada sayur dan buah yang dipetik dari kebun, bergumul terus di ekosistem, jadi sumber zat karsinogen.

Dampak jangka panjang baru kentara setelah sekian lama. Bayi-bayi lahir cacat karena folikel telur di rahim ibunya bermutasi kena paparan radiasi, pasien penderita kanker mendesaki rumah sakit, anak-anak tumbuh dengan sindrom kelainan genetik dan keterbelakangan mental, terjadi pelemahan otot gradual, hingga kelumpuhan.

Eren menjadi salah satu yang harus menerima kenyataan buruk, dan pada satu senja di akhir bulan Juni 1950, ia memutuskan untuk menyerah.

"Selamat tinggal."

Ratusan surat yang ia kirim tidak pernah mendapat balasan. Eren berhenti pada suratnya yang ke 399.

"**Kakak, aku sakit kanker. Kata dokter, aku terlalu banyak minum air dari sumber yang tercemari radiasi bom. Aku juga tidak mengerti, tapi mulai hari ini aku akan berhenti mengirim surat padamu."**

Pensilnya disimpan. Surat terakhir Eren tidak mendapat jatah perangko atau diserahkan pada tukang pos. Ia hanya ingin melipatnya jadi bangau, lalu dilarung ke kali.

Tidak harus kapal yang berlayar, di usia sebelas tahun, menurut Eren bangau bisa berenang.

_._

.

.

Sore itu, Rivaille datang lagi, dan mata dinginnya luar biasa menusuk mampu membuat sambungan organ dalam Eren berdenyut ngilu.

"Siapa menyuruhmu mogok makan seperti bocah pubertas yang cinta pertamanya ditolak monyet."

Eren mematung. Sang ilmuwan senior tampak tak senang melihat susu steril masih utuh dan malah jadi penghuni kolong ranjang.

"Kalau ingin mati, matilah. Tapi jangan di planet ini. Sekarat saja kau di Merkurius dan jangan tunjukkan lagi batang hidungmu padaku, dasar bocah tidak berguna."

"Saya," Eren menunduk. "Sudah lelah sekali, Rivaille-sama. Saya sudah tidak kuat lagi."

Ketuk-ketuk sepatu mendekat.

"Eren," wajah berlapis masker turun, hampir menyentuh hidungnya. "Untuk sekali saja, jangan membuatku muak."

Rivaille Ackerman tidak suka bermain halus.

"Minum."

Segel botol berisi susu tawar direnggut. Pipi Eren dicapit paksa oleh ibu jari dan telunjuk kejam Rivaille.

"Habiskan, Jaeger."—susu disuapkan paksa, Eren terbatuk hampir muntah karena ujung botol menyodok pangkal tenggorokan—"Aku sudah lelah bicara dengan tuna rungu sepertimu."

"T-tidak!"

Eren berontak parah. Ditampiknya tangan dingin Rivaille yang bertindak di luar batas kemanusiaan. Apa maunya. Bahkan membuka pelindung tubuh di hadapannya pun Rivaille tidak sudi—botol yang masih penuh terguling. Cairan berbau amis memuntahi seprei.

Perasaan Eren tercabik. Dipandangnya Rivaille serupa penjahat.

"Keluar!" Entah setan apa yang tengah menyusupi tubuhnya. "Pergi!"

Rivaille bergeming.

"Keluar!"

Bantal terlempar.

"Jilati dulu susumu dan aku baru akan keluar."

Eren, tentu saja, masih punya takaran harga diri penuh. Satu jam ia memutuskan hanya mematung. Tidak lagi menganggap Rivaille ada bersamanya.

Sampai lelaki itu pergi, Eren terus memalingkan wajah.

Dan sampai jauh malam, setiap satu jam sekali, asisten Rivaille membuka pintu, meletakkan susu di lantai, tidak mau mendekat.

Tidak ada gunanya sogokan tanpa permintaan maaf, Eren membenamkan kepala di bawah bantal. Berdoa sebelum tidur.

Doanya masih sama setiap hari, "Tuhan, bunuh saja aku."

.

.

.

"Yo—Rivaille!"

Hanji, Farlan, Isabel dan Erwin menaiki jeep berbodi aneh dan menghampirinya yang tengah berjalan di lapangan luas laboratorium.

"Kalian akan piknik di hari kerja." Mata hitamnya menyipit.

Hanji melompat, berusaha menepuk pundaknya sebelum ia sigap menyingkir. "Tidak. Farlan dan Erwin ingin bertemu dengan Eren Jaeger."

"Mau apa kalian berdua menemuinya. Main _threesome_."

Keempat temannya tertawa. Hanji menjawab antusias, "Ada paket kemoterapi yang dikirim untuk Eren dari pemerintah, mereka mengucurkan banyak dana untuk menyantuni korban bom dalam rangka peringatan kemarin. Kau mau ikut?"

Rivaille baru akan menjawab saat Hanji luar biasa cepat menyambar, "Aaa—tentu saja, ya! Kalian kan sudah tunangan! PRRE, ya! Pasti Rivaille Rindu Eren!"

Ketiga orang lain yang jadi penonton terpaku sempurna di tempat duduk mereka.

"D-dia sudah tunangan?" Isabel sendu menatap Farlan. "Kapan?"

Rekannya menelan ludah. "Benar ternyata dugaanku."

Erwin menengahi. "Jangan menggunjing orang."

Dan tiga ilmuwan yang sedang berkasak-kusuk di dalam tidak diperhatikan oleh Rivaille yang terpaksa sibuk menangani degradasi mental Hanji.

"Kalian saja yang pergi," tukasnya, "aku masih ada urusan."

.

.

.

Eren hanya membatu diam saat Erwin Smith mulai menyuntikkan obat kemoterapi melalui selang infusnya. Hanji Zoe dan dua ilmuwan yang lain nanya berdiri di sudut dengan konstum perlindungan penuh.

Kadang-kadang, Eren membatin satir, kalau aku memang seberbahaya itu kenapa mereka tidak datang ke sini memakai baju zirah perang?

"Tunggu, obatnya akan segera berefek. Tenang saja, dosisnya sudah kuberikan sesuai stadium kankermu."

Erwin Smith mundur. Eren melihat cairan pekat berwarna kuning mentega pelan meluncuri selang.

Obat masuk dalam pembuluh darah, Eren merasa sekujur tubuhnya panas. Seperti ada ribuan semut menggigiti permukaan dalam kulitnya. Pertama dari tangan. Kemudian naik pada dada dan leher. Lalu menukik turun membakar kaki. Pusat serangan obat ada di ulu hati.

Seperti disodok botol, Eren terbatuk parah dan muntah darah.

"Erwin-san! Tolong dia!" Isabel Magnolia yang pertama kali bereaksi.

"Jangan, tubuh anak itu memiliki radiasi sinar Gamma." Farlan sontak meraih lengannya. "Terbukti sekarang, tidak hanya kanker, jaringan dalamnya juga sudah pecah."

"Apa perlu kita panggil Rivaille?" Hanji ikut gugup. "Dia yang tahu riwayat penyakit Eren dan menemaninya saat sedang gawat."

"Tidak, j-jangan ... terima kasih ... " Eren menutup mulut dengan tapak tangan, mengelap darah pada seprai. "S-saya tidak mau Rivaille-sama datang. Saya baik-baik saja."

"Tapi kau sepertinya sangat tersiksa—"

"Sudah resiko." Eren tertawa, menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. "Ini bayaran setimpal kalau saya ingin sembuh."

Tapi kenyataan terjadi tak semudah ia bicara.

Sampai proses kemoterapi selesai, sesekali Eren masih tetap harus mengelap cairan merah di bibirnya dengan kain selimut.

.

.

.

Rivaille duduk di lantai. Mengambil harta karun.

Bijih uranium yang dimurnikan dari batuan sedimen alam yang ditemukannya 20 meter di bawah permukaan tanah hiposentrum bom Hiroshima.

Awalnya ia sudah menggunakan perlindungan tubuh, jas berpelat logam agar jantungnya tak korslet dihajar tembusan sinar radiasi. Tapi standar keselamatan malah membuatnya tak bebas bergerak.

Rivaille melepas masker, jas lab dan sarung tangan. Mulai bekerja, mengutak-atik ide.

Tangan dinginnya melahapkan bijih uranium tak murni pada mulut mesin penghancur mineral.

Ia teliti menampung uranium-uranium pucat di tabung kaca berlabel kuning dengan gambar merah serupa kincir angin—lambang kimia bagi unsur radioaktif.

Rivaille menembak uraniumnya itu dengan partikel neutron. Mata tajamnya tak berkedip ketika inti uranium mulai bergejolak tak stabil. Memberi letup-letup samar.

Ledakan reaktif terjadi. Isotop unsur tak stabil yang diperlakukannya mengalami reaksi fisi.

Inti atomnya terbelah. Terbelah. Dan terbelah, melontarkan sebentuk unsur baru.

Ada seringai kecil bermain di wajah tampannya.

"Kau akan sembuh, Jaeger."

Itulah yang Rivaille cari.

Radium murni yang bisa berpendar putih menyaingi cahaya lampu.

Sang ilmuwan meraih pelat logam bermuatan listrik. Sinar yang serupa ditembakkan. Cahaya biru menabrak pelat, tertarik pada kutub negatif ...

"Berarti muatannya positif. Kanker Eren bisa dihanguskan kalau aku menanam ini di pusat selnya yang abnormal."

Radium ditanam dalam selongsong logam mulia sebesar kapsul obat. Tengah malam, Rivaille baru mengakhiri penelitiannya dengan sebuah decakan puas.

Dijerangnya seteko penuh susu. Sudah lama ia melupakan kebiasaannya minum teh. Ia berharap protein susu bisa menetralkan paparan sinar radioaktif di tubuhnya.

Rivaille pergi tidur sangat terlambat dini hari itu. Tapi sepertinya, ia takkan bermimpi buruk.

Rivaille akan membawakan hadiah terbaik untuk Eren Jeager besok pagi.

.

.

.

Kaki tegap melangkah masuk. Hari itu, untuk yang pertama kalinya, Rivaille Ackerman datang ke ruang isolasi tanpa perlindungan sama sekali.

Yang ditangkap oleh sensitivitas inderanya adalah bau amis darah kering dari jaringan dalam yang pecah, Eren Jeager yang terkapar di lantai dengan tiang infus ambruk, dan kulit si bocah malang yang sedingin es.

"Eren." Rivaille menyangga kepala Eren di pangkuannya. Mencari sisa-sisa denyut arteri di pergelangan.

"Bangun, nak—hei, Eren ... Kau dengar aku?"

Rivaille mendekap tubuh Eren lebih kuat saat menemukan laju jantung si bocah ternyata masih ada. Diciumnya kening Eren berulang-ulang.

Persetan dengan sinar Gamma, persetan dengan radioaktif ... Persetan dengan semua hal.

Kimia, Fisika, Biologi—tidak ada satu disiplin ilmu pun yang bisa menjelaskan partikel apa yang disimpan di dalam hatinya hanya untuk Eren Jaeger.

"Maaf. Kemarin aku tidak datang."

Ketakutan akan tertular gelombang energi merugikan yang mungkin saja ditransfer dari kulit Eren ke kulitnya tidak mengalahkan keinginan Rivaille untuk menyentuh malaikatnya yang tertidur selekat itu.

"Bangun, Eren."

Suara lenguhan, tapi mata hijau masih tak terbuka. Rivaille membopong Eren dalam pelukan protektif, mendekapnya hangat. Melintasi pintu geser. Menaiki ratusan anak tangga. Keluar masuk lift.

Tidak dipedulikannya para staf yang berlari ketakutan seolah melihatnya tengah menggendong monster. Memang hanya ia yang pantas bertanggungjawab atas Eren. Yang menerima seluruh elemen dalam diri anak itu, tanpa pretensi apa-apa.

Rivaille membawa Eren ke lantai laboratorium tertinggi. Berbelok ke sayap kanan gedung berarsitektur Barok.

Ruang bedah.

Saat Hanji Zoe berlari mengejarnya dengan memberi kumpulan ekspresi khawatir, Rivaille konsisten hanya mengacungkan pisau bedah.

"Jangan ikuti aku, waria busuk."

.

.

.

Eren Jaeger yang dibius total tidak tahu bahwa Rivaille sedang _menggarapnya._

Perpotongan leher mulus dengan kulitnya yang kusam dan kering disayat, Rivaille mengelap darah yang merembes. Sedemikian hati-hati agar tak merobek arteri vital.

Dengan sebuah pinset steril, ditanamnya implan kapsul berisi radium di balik kulit Eren. Dilesakkan dalam jaringan di balik selangka. Rivaille menjahit kulit Eren menggunakan jarum polifilamen dengan sangat tekun, halus dan rapi. Dua jam ia berkutat sendirian mengoperasi Eren. Kadang getir melihat tubuh bocah itu serupa susunan tulang berjalan.

"Kau harus sembuh, nak."

Ciuman pertama itu diberikan Rivaille di bibir pucat Eren.

Sangat lembut, tanpa gejolak, tanpa berahi.

Dan barangkali sampai kapan pun hanya Rivaille Ackerman yang tahu sedalam apa maknanya.

.

.

.

Butuh tiga kali dua puluh empat jam sebelum Eren Jaeger bisa membuka matanya lagi.

"Hai, Eren."

Suara pertama yang menyentuh pendengarannya ... bukan suara Rivaille.

Eren berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran. Tidak mau kalah dari otak yang masih ingin menyuruhnya terlelap. Matanya yang belum terfokus, buram menumbuk langit-langit. Atap-atap itu berwarna putih. Teduh dan hangat. Bukan langit-langit beton yang mengisolasinya selama lima tahun.

"Hanji-san ...," Eren memanggil. "Rivaille."

"Rivaille tidak bisa datang hari ini." Hanji menyisipkan selembar surat di tangan Eren yang bergerak lemah.

Eren mati-matian mempertahankan kesadaran untuk bisa membacanya.

.

"**Kalau kau benar penggemarku, teruslah hidup. Berjanjilah kau akan sembuh. Rajin minum susu. Mungkin menurutmu itu sepele, tapi itu bisa menyelamatkan nyawamu.**

**Aku selalu mengawasimu, bocah.**

**Karena aku selalu di sini. Membaca semua suratmu."**

**.**

Eren tersenyum pedih. Menatap perempuan yang jelas sekali iba memandangnya.

"Tidakkah Kakak yang menulis surat ini terdengar mirip Rivaille, Hanji-san?"

.

.

.

"Positif."

Rivaille mengangkat matanya. "Maksudmu."

"Tubuhmu terkena paparan sinar radioaktif melebihi dosis ambang," jelas Erwin. "Kau mengidap kanker darah stadium awal, Rivaille."

"Cih." Rivaille muak memalingkan wajah. "Lelucon basi."

"Kau sudah tahu uranium dan radium itu sangat radioaktif, tapi mengapa masih bermain-main dengan unsur-unsur berbahaya semacam itu?"

"Aku membutuhkan obat untuk Eren. Yang bisa mengacaukan efek partikel sinar Gamma dan membunuh sel kanker tiroidnya."

"Dan kau pikir itu berhasil?"

"Sangat signifikan," tandas Rivaille, "Hanji bilang Eren membaik."

"Dan sekarang kau yang sakit."

"Siapa peduli."

"Tidak bisakah kau gunakan obatmu itu untuk mengobatimu juga?"

"Tidak." Rivaille berdiri dari duduknya. "Kau bilang kanker darah. Berarti produksi sel darah putihku yang berlebihan. Sel darah putih selalu beredar, kapsul radium hanya berlaku untuk kanker yang menetap. Lagipula kalau kutanam di sumsum tulang belakang, saraf pusatku akan terpengaruh. Aku tidak mau menghabiskan sisa hidup dalam keadaan lumpuh."

.

.

.

Menunggu dengan kursi rodanya di depan ruang kerja Rivaille adalah kegiatan sehari-hari Eren kini.

Eren bersemangat menggenggam surat balasan dari pahlawannya. Ingin menunjukkannya pada Rivaille. Ingin bercerita tentang kankernya yang berangsur mengering—yang kata Hanji—berkat ide cemerlang Rivaille yang diberi nama radioterapi.

Berjam-jam Eren selalu menunggu di depan pintu Rivaille. Menanti lelaki itu membuka, mempersilakannya masuk dan bertanya apa kabarnya.

"Eren? Tidak istirahat di kamar?" Isabel Magnolia adalah yang pertama kali menyapa.

"Tidak. Saya menunggu Rivaille-sama."

Farlan Church jadi yang kedua. "Kuantar ke kamarmu, Eren."

Diulanginya jawaban yang sama. "Tidak. Saya menunggu Rivaille-sama."

Lalu Erwin Smith, "Rivaille tidak masuk kerja hari ini, Eren."

Roda di kursinya mulai diputar.

Eren tersenyum, sedikit kecewa. "Kalau begitu saya akan menunggunya lagi besok."

.

.

.

Di kamar barunya yang hangat dan lapang, Eren menulis surat untuk Kakak penolong.

**"Kakak, aku sudah menemukan penolong baru. Bukan berarti aku tidak lagi ingat pada Kakak."**

Kemudian surat itu akan dibawa Hanji—dikirim ke Tokyo, dustanya—tapi pada akhirnya surat-surat Eren yang terus menbanjir hanya akan terdampar dalam ruang isolasi.

Di sana, Rivaille setiap hari, sendirian, menulis surat balasan.

"**Jangan kau cari lagi pahlawan keduamu. Kurasa dia tidak tulus, bocah. Kurasa dia sudah jatuh cinta padamu."**

.

.

.

"Kita akan merayakan Natal, Hanji-san? Ung—apa Rivaille juga akan datang?"

Tahun 1961. Bulan Desember. Enam hari menjelang tahun baru.

Hanji mengangkat kalkun panggang. Meniup telapaknya yang kepanasan. Menatap Eren yang terlihat murung di meja makan rumah mungilnya.

"Dia tidak akan datang, Eren."

Hanji mendekat. Sedikit menunduk. Mengambil bunga plastik buruk rupa dari leher dangkal vas keramik.

"Tapi kita yang harus mengunjunginya hari ini. Kau sangat ingin bertemu dengannya, kan Eren?"

.

.

.

Salju.

Eren menepuk pucuk kepalanya yang ditimpuki guguran kristal es. Bunga di tangannya kelewat jelek, sangat jelek. Rivaille akan menghinanya jika tahu ia bahkan terlalu malas mampir ke toko membeli sebuket mawar segar.

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

Mungkin akan seribu kali lebih baik jika Rivaille masih bisa marah.

"Aku sekarang sudah rajin minum susu."

.

Pada akhirnya bunga jelek itu tetap diletakkan meniduri hempasan salju.

.

**[Rivaille Ackerman.]**

**[25 Desember 1924 - 25 Desember 1960]**

**.**

"Kata Kakak penolong kau jatuh cinta padaku."

Eren mendekap ratusan surat yang baru saja diberikan Hanji padanya.

"Tulisanku dulu ... Jelek, ya."

Kepala itu tertunduk.

Selembar kertas berujung lusuh jatuh melayang ke samping bunga plastik buruk rupa.

.

**"Kakak penolong, terima kasih. Aku anak laki-laki yang dadanya sakit kena tusuk. Aku penggemarmu. Aku ingin sekali bertemu Kakak.**

**Salam dari Hiroshima untuk Kakak yang baik, Eren Jaeger."**

.

.

"Aku masih bisa selalu bertemu denganmu kan?" Ia berbisik. "Datanglah ke dalam mimpiku malam ini. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

.

.

_Rivaille_ ...

.

.

**[25 Desember 2014]**

_Aku menulis ini tepat di depan Monumen Peringatan Tragedi Hiroshima. Ibuku, ayahku, guruku, teman-temanku dan seseorang yang kucintai mati karena efek radiasi. Hari ini, puluhan tahun setelah tahun-tahun penuh kehilangan itu ... Aku berani berpendapat: sisi pahlawan ada dalam setiap diri manusia, begitupula sisi penjahat. Pengetahuan bisa jadi pembunuh jika jatuh di tangan yang salah. Aku tahu ini naif, tapi tidak ada satu orang pun yang berharap kehilangan miliknya yang paling berharga._

_Adakah yang setuju denganku?_

_-salam dari Hiroshima._

_[_Greenpeace Activist for Radiation,_ Er__en Jaeger-Ackerman]._

**FIN**

.

.

.

**Glosarium**

**Cover picture:** _Gamma Flare_ (c) Wikipedia.

**Hiposentrum:** Area titik pusat ledakan. Artinya sama dengan istilah _Ground Zero._

**Radioaktivitas:** Kemampuan inti atom yang tak stabil untuk memancarkan radiasi menjadi inti yang stabil.

**Radiasi:** Energi yang dipancarkan dalam bentuk partikel atau gelombang.

**Radioaktif:** Sifat unsur yang intinya tidak stabil. Untuk stabil dia berusaha melontarkan radiasi ke lingkungan.

**Reaktif:** Mudah bereaksi. Gampang turn on. #okay

**Sinar-X:** Pancaran gelombang elektomagnetik yang panjang gelombangnya sangat pendek tapi daya tembusnya sangat besar.

**Neutron:** Partikel penyusun atom yang muatannya netral.

**Sistem limbik:** Bagian otak pengatur emosi.

**Reaksi fusi:** Reaksi penggabungan inti.

**Reaksi fisi:** Reaksi pembelahan inti.

**Lemari asam:** Lemari untuk bekerja mereaksikan asam pekat. Memiliki semacam sistem sirkulasi agar zat asam tidak terlalu banyak terhirup.

**Pankreas:** Kelenjar penghasil hormon insulin yang mengatur kadar gula darah.

**Asam klorida:** HCl. Larutan asam kuat. HCl pekat kalau kena tangan bisa melepuh.

_**Harlequin ichthyosist:**_ Penyakit kelainan genetik, penderita lahir dengan kulit yang kaku, kasar dan kering sehingga dalam keadaan terparah akan mengalami kesulitan untuk menarik napas.

**Tri Nitro Toluena (TNT):** Zat yang populer sebagai pengisi bahan peledak.

**Becquerel:** satuan tingkat keradioaktifan.

**Radioterapi:** Terapi kanker dengan bahan radioaktif yang ditanam di tubuh. Sebutan populernya dibestral.

**Little Boy:** Kode nama bom aton yang dijatuhkan di Hiroshima. Bahan intinya adalah uranium. 'Saudara'nya yang diledakkan di Nagasaki bernama Fat Man. Bahan intinya memakai plutonium (Po).

**Radium:** Unsur radioaktif alam, bersimbol Ra. Ditemukan oleh Pierre dan Marie Curie pada tahun 1989. Tahun 1934 Marie Curie meninggal dunia setelah menderita penyakit darah anemia aplastik karena terlalu banyak menerima paparan sinar radioaktif.

.

.

.

Maafkan saya yang malah bikin death chara di momen ultahnya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Salam,

-kiaara


End file.
